


【银手/女V】于此刻无言

by kraualbell



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Soft Johnny Silverhand, 进行一些OOC的输出
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kraualbell/pseuds/kraualbell
Summary: 可曾漫游于此的我们/再不携手踏入
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V
Kudos: 4





	【银手/女V】于此刻无言

运输机的声音在黑夜中越传越远，天慢慢亮起来，直到早晨，车灯也随之逐渐变暗，露出石渣铺成的一大片黑黝黝的路面，日光和树影汇成和铁轨平行的冰冷线路，铁轨上，黑色或者土红色侧面的列车一辆接着一辆，负载过大而马力不足的陈旧小火车不知疲倦的启动着，随着刺耳的刹车声后退着，他的目光短暂地被车厢旁如工蚁一般的劳作者吸引了一瞬，但人群又随着车辆的前进拉成了一根灰色的长线，

他的余光投向副驾驶。

和之前一样，她的身影消散了。

这具身体还保留着芯片所留下的挥之不去的前任主人的影子，它恼人地将这影像寄存在他的大脑中，只要闭上眼睛，他甚至能在泛着红色光亮的黑暗中勾勒出她的面容，但当他真将目光投向一旁时，那影子又崩散了，消逝在灿烂的雾霭之中。他无时无刻不再重复这个过程，下意识的回首，频频眨眼，希望图像能在下一帧刷新出些不同来。此刻，一阵轻轻地、若隐若现的喧哗把他从这种周而复始的片段中惊醒，他在稍远的路旁停车，向外望去，那是一辆喷漆略微有点生锈的拖车，附近栽满了柔毛栎和黄橡，铺着红蓝条纹桌布的折叠餐桌支在窗边，是个典型的四口之家，怀孕的女人，脱掉外套修车的男人，在草丛中若隐若现的、奔跑着的孩子。他竟一时忘记挪开目光，较大的男孩从灌木丛里钻出，把手指伸进果酱瓶，蘸一下再放进嘴里，又过了一会，金发的小女儿在母亲的耳畔悄声低语了些什么，然后是一阵欢悦如同铃音般的笑声。

这声音唤起了一阵不属于他的记忆。一个烈日灼灼的午后，他们去阿德卡多帮忙，帕南和索尔起了些小争执，几个老兵在一旁劝架，V拎着一瓶啤酒慢慢走向自己的车，日光刺眼，晒得她眼前都有些重影，孤零零的几棵树间，有一群孩子在用玩具枪嬉戏玩耍，一对夫妻在极远的帐篷中看着他们，鸟儿在树杈上蹦跳，转眼间便伸翅飞翔，那是他第一次，也是唯一一次，在V的心中感受到这种别样的平静，一种再无所求的情感逐渐淹没他的脑海，那一瞬间在他胸膛中泛起的如同浪潮般的满足，可抵去他辈子被性格所激起的所有狂乱。那就是他所能拥有的爱的全部，面对着镜子中的那张面庞，想要去亲吻、去拥抱所产生的那种激情的所有流淌渠道，爱情中所有的蜜意与柔情，所有的魂牵梦萦的留恋、所有甘苦交织的回忆都随时间的波浪慢慢抚平，所留下的只有水底沉沉地对家这一概念的渴望，对于一个人拥抱所带来的满足之欲念。这一刻他发现自己已然老去，尽管他还有这么一具二十余岁的身体，有一比称得上是巨额财富的植入体，账户里有多的花不完的钞票，荷尔蒙可以在一瞬飚至高速，肾上腺素随时准备着麻痹神经奔赴着战场，但是这里面的却是一个已经失去良多的灵魂，什么都再也挽不回的痛恨和麻木充斥着他的每一公升血液，再不会有一只手会毫无芥蒂地贴紧他的，也再无温柔会朝他倾倒，他余光中出现的身影，是泳池中的梦幻泡影，是断弦再不能弹出的琶音，勾勒出孩子身影的发白线条和色块斑驳的衣衫逐渐消融在他的凝视之下，变成了另外一副模样。最后那影子变成了一种色彩的明暗，一些模糊的风吹即逝的线条痕迹，在他脑海中留下的只有对失去之物的暗指，投向神舆中奔散的数据流，再不存在于这荒原天际晕开的浑厚阳光或地平线的璀璨星光下。

没关系，只是想一想，想一想永远都不会发生的事情，对未来抱有一些不切实际的幻梦，仅此一次，他放纵自己脑海中横流的画面在眼前出现，他们离开城市，离着这个泥坑的中心越来越远，他们可能会住在恶土，可能会搬到西风庄园，V独自在家时会穿宽松的背心或者T恤，可能是武侍的签名T恤，也可能是她从食品加工厂偷出来的背心，她有好几次朝他抱怨神宫寺的裙子又贵又难穿，为什么要把钱花在一块破布上，她眼角的雀斑在日光下无限地变浅，无色唇膏在她唇峰上闪闪发光，他们会有一个孩子，可能是儿子，也可能会是女儿——他更喜欢女儿一些，她可能会有一头浅金色的头发，像她母亲，眼睛可能像他的深棕色，这想象是深埋泥土中的蕨类枝桠，只要一见光便立刻破土朝着太阳伸长，提供他此刻存在所需要的所有养分，来求得支持对一切安心的暗中需要。倘若有人这时看到V，一定会惊诧她体内的另一个灵魂借着她的眼睛流露出一种怎样的神情来：她目光中有一种因烟草和药片所带来的迷醉之感，一会冷漠，一会又显出灼热的爱意来，她蹭去眼角笑出来的泪花，那被风沙磨砺过的面容现出一种上了釉似的光滑来。窗外传来一阵响亮的连续噼啪声，他摇下车窗向外望去，刚才的欢声笑语早已消隐无踪，留下的只有紧闭的门窗和在无声飘动的遮阳帘，唯有地上遗留的塑料飞机能映证刚才他看到的一切确实发生了，雨淋湿了一望无垠的路面，轨道，烟囱，库房，废石堆，略带干枯的栎树和排成一排、千篇一律的被锈蚀了的铁皮屋，他掐灭烟，给车点着火，一切会都好，他还能记得在那样炫目的烈日骄阳下，破土生长出来的欢笑、爱、恐惧、愧疚与悔恨，如一首优美的行板，让人回忆起一种名为失去的死亡来。

没关系，一切都没关系，他还有很长时间能再细细地感受到这幸福的每一处粗粝和盐分。

**Author's Note:**

> BGM:https://music.163.com/song?id=482395086&userid=73544793


End file.
